United 7: The Force Awakens
by Matthew1985
Summary: This story takes place 30 years after Star Trek: Nemesis and of course 30 years after Return of the Jedi. Watch what happens in chapter 2!
1. Reunion

**United, Part 7**

 **Chapter 1: Reunion**

 _Captain's log, stardate:_ 69465.5, _it's been several months since the Enterprise and her crew have gone through the Vortex to the galaxy. Anakin Skywalker, captain of my old ship, the_ USS Stargazer, _has asked that we rendezvous with his ship to the coordinates. He has called upon his son, Luke, captain of the flagship of the Klingon Empire: Kronos I, to join him._

"Captain Picard to the Bridge, please." Data, the first officer said over the ship's PA system.

Jean-Luc Picard, who celebrated his 80th birthday, walked to the Bridge of the Enterprise-E.

"Report, Mr. Data." "Sir, we have received alerts from both Captain Skywalkers that they are reaching the coordinates for the rendezvous. They are requesting ship-to-ship communication."

Picard faced the front. "By all means, Mr. Data. Open a channel to the Stargazer." The face of Anakin Skywalker and his daughter Leia appeared. "Captain, it is good to see you again."

"And you, Captain. Is your son ready for channel sharing?" Luke's face appeared, "Captain, Father."

Picard smiled. "Gentlemen, we are venturing into the Vortex, hopefully not for the last time. If anything should happen, whereas one of us doesn't survive the jump, I hope you have a safe journey, wherever you go." Anakin and Luke agreed, "We are ready to meet our fate. Both of us are old and weak. I am ready to leave this life." "I understand, Captain. The Force is strong with you, but you are not as strong in It as you used to be." Anakin chuckled, "Quite right, Jean-Luc."

Picard inhaled and exhaled, sighing, "I hope that we meet again, in some way, shape or form. If any of us lose each other's memories, be it from Q or some other entity, the Enterprise is prepared for the turnout and the consequences."

"May the Force be with us all."


	2. Entering Jakku

**Chapter 2:**

 **It Begins Again**

Captain Picard order a ship-wide Red Alert, "All hands brace for impact." Mr. Data announced, "Captain, we have reached the coordinates for the Vortex galaxy." "Proceed, Commander."

All three ships enter the Vortex. As the shaking past, Picard found himself on the floor of the Bridge. Jean-Luc looked around, "Mr. Data, report." "It is very strange, sir. I am unable to get any data on where we are in this galaxy." Picard asked, "Did the other ships make it through?"

Data pushed several buttons, "Data unavailable, sir. I'm scanning the area." Blank. "Nothing, sir. The ships are lost, we are the only ones through." Data rose from his Ops chair, "Sir, may I add that there is no data on our location. I believe either stellar cartography is faulty or we entered an area of space that we have never encountered before." "Run a level 5 diagnostic on our sensors and in stellar cartography." Picard ordered than asked, "How long?" Data answered, "Since we have not been in this area before, a test of that magnitude should be 6-12 hours." Picard nodded, "Understood, begin immediately, Mr. Data." "Aye, sir." Picard touched his combadge, "Mr. LaForge?" "Geordi here, sir." "I want a level 5 diagnostic on all sensors and stellar cartography. Mr. Data will assist." "Aye, sir. LaForge out."

Picard scowled, "Can you confirm we're on the Enterprise E?" Data answered, "Yes, sir, I can. We are on the Enterprise E, NCC 1701-E."

"Picard to Crusher?" "Crusher here, Captain. Is everything alright?" "Everything is fine, Doctor. We went through the Vortex anomaly and the Enterprise is the only ship that made it through, which would've been understandable, given the time from whence we came. Other than that, everything's in order." "Understood. I'll do a ship-wide analysis for injuries." "Understood, Picard out."

After the diagnostic was finally complete, Picard asked, "Data, scan the area, increase the bandwidth." "Aye, sir." A few buttons sounded, "Sir, we appear to be in the Western Regions." "Closest planet?" "According to the star charts, this planet is called Jakku, similar in terrain as that of Tattooine. We are on the other side of the center of the universe." "Understood. Any ships entering or leaving the system?" Picard asked.

"I'm detecting ion trails along the orbit of Jakku, though they seem to be dissipating." "Set course for Jakku, 1/3 impulse power." "Aye, sir."

 **Entering Jakku**

The Enterprise-E enters orbit of Jakku. "Sir, there appears to be a Star Destroyer in the vicinity. I'm also detecting shuttles emanating toward the larger ship. Shall we pursue?" Picard shook his head, "Negative. We don't want to attract attention." Picard touched his badge. "Bridge to Engineering. LaForge, how're the repairs coming?" "Nearly complete, Captain. I'm surprised the jump didn't damage the shields all that much." "Do we have enough power to use are new acquisition?" LaForge answered, "Yes, sir. Use it at your discretion." "Thank you, Geordi. Commander Gates, initiate the cloak." "Aye, sir."

The Enterprise' new "acquisition", a cloaking device, was issued to all ships via the new accords with the Romulan Star Empire after the surrender of Empress Sela.

"Data, you're with me." Picard looked to his Klingon first officer, "Mr. Worf, you have the Bridge." "Aye, sir." "Doctor Crusher, meet me in shuttlebay 2." "Affirmative."

"Mr. Data, you may pilot us to Jakku." "My pleasure, Captain. Shuttlepod Rio Grande to Bridge, we are departing the ship." "Affirmative, Rio Grande. Good hunting." "Thank you, Mr. Worf." Picard acknowledged.

Shuttlepod Rio Grande made it through the shield threshold of Jakku. "Captain, there appears to be pyrotechnic activity on the ground." "Zoom in." "Oh, my god," Dr. Crusher said. "I'm detecting no vital signs, Captain." "Land here."

The crew landed and exited the shuttle. "Scan the area. Fan out." After several minutes, they all met together, "They're all dead!" Data reported, "There was a body of an elderly gentleman who appeared to be a leader of the village; however, I cannot be entirely certain that is correct."

An alert sounded on Data's tricorder. "Sir, my tricorder is reporting a metallic object moving away from us." "A survivor?" Picard asked. "Possibly." The three pursue the object in question.

"There, sir." "Should we pursue further?" Picard stopped Data in his tracks, head shaking. "Keep our distance, don't attract its attention."

As they walked, they found lights. "Sir, I believe the droid is headed to that outpost. According to star charts, this is Niima Outpost." Picard ordered, "Let's return to the shuttle. We'll wait for sun rise to return."


	3. Poe and Finn

**Chapter 3:**

 **Morning Breaks**

" _Captain Picard, to the Bridge please."_ "On my way, Mr. Worf." Picard exited his quarters and made his way to the Bridge. "Captain, we have a new development. Mr. Blake will fill you in." Picard looked to the engineer. "Report, Mr. Blake." Robert Blake, assigned to LaForge, made his report. "Mr. LaForge and I were looking a sensor logs just after our arrival. It appears that there is one survivor of the massacre." "Do we have identification?" "None at this time." "Mr. LaForge?" Geordi motioned Picard to the monitor, "It appears that this survivor is a hostage, from our infrared scans. At this time, he is on that ship. Data has been listening to bandwith from technology given to us by Deep Space Nine." "Mr. Data, your analysis?" "Processing."

Data found a frequency and put it on the viewers. " _Can you fly a TIE fighter?" "I can fly anything."_ "Who's the second voice?" "Unknown." Geordi announced, "We have infrared satellite, Captain." "On screen, Mr. LaForge." Two hot signatures emanated on the viewscreen. "They appear to be boarding a TIE fighter." "Yes, I see that, Mr. Data. Follow them." Geordi turned his head to his CO, "Captain, they're attempting their escape." Mr. Worf stepped forward, "Orders, Captain?" "Standby, Mr. Worf. Continue scanning." Data, "Aye, sir."

The two pilots make their escape out of the Super Star Destroyer. "Mr. Crusher, pursuit course, 1/3 impulse, continue cloak." "Aye, sir. 1/3 impulse."

"Their circling around and firing shots on the SSD, Captain." "Enhance visual,." Picard ordered "Enhancing visual by factor 50." Picard squinted, "That's a TIE fighter, all right." "Indeed, Captain. New design, and faster speed, by my calculations." Geordi announced, "Sir, they've been hit, massive damage." Worf: "They are heading towards the surface."  
Picard moved toward the turbolift. "Mr. Worf, Mr. Data, you're with me. Mr. LaForge, you have the Bridge. Computer, current Jakkuan civilian clothing."

Picard, Worf, and Data take a shuttle to the surface. "We're entering the atmosphere, Captain." "All hands, brace for impact." They make it through. "Find the crash site." "Crash site located." Data looks out, "Sir, it appears the craft went through the sands." Worf: "I'm reading one life sign." "One?" "Yes, sir."

The shuttlepod lands. "Sir, Niima Outpost is directly that way." Worf: "Captain, tracks!" "Follow them. Lead on, Worf." "There." "Go, go!"

The survivor finds water. He sees a girl. A small droid sees the survivor. The girl chases him, traps him, interrogates him. "That jacket. The droid says you stole it. It belonged to his Master."  
"It belonged to Poe Dameron. That's his name, right?" The droid sounded an affirmative.  
"I helped him escape in the TIE fighter and crash landed near here. Poe didn't make it. I'm sorry." The droid rolled away.

Picard approaches, "Excuse me, but we happened to be walking by and saw the scuffle. Is everything all right?" "Yeah, everything's alright." The girl asked, "So you're with the Resistance?" The survivor got up and said, "Yeah, I'm with the Resistance." He said it again, second time in a whisper. "I've never met a resistance fighter before." "And you?" The girl looked to Picard, "Who are you?" "Oh, we're just travelers. Pay us no mind." The "Resistance" man said, "Apparently the droid is needed by the Resistance, he carries a map to Luke Skywalker." "Luke Skywalker, I thought he was a myth." Just then they see two stormtroopers, "There! Don't let them get away!" Both "fugitives" run. "You can run without holding my hand," the girl said.

They find a place to hide. "Do you see any blasters here?" "They're after us." "Sh!" They hear the whine of the TIE fighters, "Stop taking my hand!" A blast blew them to the ground. "Are you all right?" The man took the girl's hand. "Come on!"

Picard, Worf, and Data run with them. Boy: "We need a pilot!" "We've got one!" Boy: "You?!" The man said, "Do we have transport?" "We'll make to that quadjumper." "The man looked to the side, running, "What about that ship?" "That one's garbage." Just then, the quadjumper burst into flames. "The garbage will do." They run toward the large ship. Picard, Worf, and Data fall in behind. "Captain, I've ordered the shuttle to report back to the Enterprise." "Good, Mr. Data."

The girl said, "Turrent guns down below." "You know how to pilot this thing?" "Yes, but this ship hasn't been used in years."  
As they take off, two TIE fighters pursue. The "Resistance" man fires, as the girl pilots. Picard, Data and Worf, settle in the ship. "The turret is locked! It's in the downward position and I can't move it." The girl puts the ship upside down, where the man can destroy the last TIE fighter.

They leave orbit of Jakku and the girl engages autopilot. They meet and are elated at the success. Worf , Picard, and Data meet them. "I don't know you're name." "Finn. What's yours?" "Rey." "And what about you three?" Picard extended his hand, "I'm Picard, this is Data and this is Worf, my first officer." "Where are you from?" "Another galaxy, entirely, my friends."  
Coolant alarms sound. "Can you fix it?" "Yes. Hand me that tool"  
Data leans toward Picard, "This guy is quite good." "Indeed, Mr. Data."  
"I've got to get back to Jakku!" "Back to Jakku?!" Finn protested. "What's over there? You've got family, a boyfriend, a cute boyfriend?" Rey popped her head, defiantly. "None of your business, that's why." Red color surrounded the ship. "Oh, that can't be good." Rey agreed.


	4. Millennium Falcon

**Chapter 4:**

 **Millennium Falcon**

"All the controls are overridden!" Finn climbs and sees the ships. Slumps down, "It's the First Order, it's got to be." "What do we do?" "The compressor." "I fixed it." Finn asked, "Can you unfix it?" They run back to the center of the ship. They climb down, getting the droid, BB-8. Finn looks out. They hear movement. A door opens. In walks a man with a blaster with a hairy beast. "Chewie we're home." They search the ship. They hear a noise. They both turn. A panel is lifted. "Who are you? Where's the pilot?" Rey answered, "I'm the pilot." Chewie growls a negative tone. "No, it's true. I'm the pilot." Finn looks at Chewie, "You can understand that thing?" "And that "Thing" can understand you, so watch. Come on get out of there." Another compartment opens. Picard walks out. "Who the hell are you?" "I'm Captain-" "Captain Picard?" "Yes, Mr.-." The smuggler looks to the girl, "Where did you find this ship?" "Niima Outpost." "Jakku, that junkyard." Finn exclaimed, "Thank you" looking to Rey, "Junkyard." The man looks to Chewie, "Told you we should've checked the Western Regions." Looking back at Rey, "Who had it? Ducain?" "Unkar Plutt. He stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole from it from Ducain." "Who stole it from me! Well, you can tell him that Han Solo has taken the Millennium Falcon, for good." "This is the Millennium Falcon? You're Han Solo?" Solo closed a hatch. "I used to be."

"Han Solo, the Rebellion general?" Finn asked. "No, the smuggler." Finn asked Chewie, "Wasn't he a war hero?" Rey said, "This is the ship that made the Kessel in 14 parsecs!" "12!"

Han reaches his cockpit. "14, ." Han smiles, _hello baby. Daddy's home._ He notices something. "Hey! Some crazy alien installed a compressor on the ignition line!" Rey answered, "Unkar did. I though it was a mistake, too. Puts too much stress…"

Han finished the line, "stress on the hyperdrive." Data whispered in Picard's ear. "Quite fascinating, the girl's knowledge on mechanics and ships, similar to Commander LaForge." "Hm. And a certain Skywalker, too," Picard answered. "Indeed."

Han looked at his furry co-pilot, "Chewie, put these three in the escape pod and drop them to the nearest inhabited planet." Rey interjected. No. We need your help." Han got defensive, "My help." Rey pointed to BB-8, "This droid has to get to the Resistance base as soon as possible." Finn added, "He has a map that carrying the location of Luke Skywalker." Picard tapped on his combadge, alerting to Enterprise to move closer.

Finn made the observation: "You are the Han Solo that fought with the Rebellion. You knew him." Han turned, "Yeah, I knew him. I knew Luke."

Han motioned to his other guests, "So did these three and their crew. What was the name of your ship?" Picard answered, "The Enterprise. And we can help in the recovery of General Skywalker." Finn said, "Nice name for a ship. May we see it?" "Look at the game table." Finn and Rey look at the Enterprise. "I had Mr. Data correlate our tricorders with the game console to give you a visual of our ship." Rey and Finn, "Wow!" Han Solo, "Wow is right! It's different than I remember." Picard looked at Solo, "This is the Enterprise –E. The Enterprise-D was lost on Veridian III some years ago. Damn, I do miss that ship." Han looked around his own ship, "I miss this one, and I'm glad to be back."

A thud sounded in distance. "Don't tell me a Rathtar has gotten loose on my ship."  
"Rathtars?!" The three ran to the loading ramp. "Don't tell me you are transporting Rathtars on this thing." "Three of them," Han confirmed. "They're big and they're dangerous. I'm supposed to bring to a king Prana." He looks on a screen, "Oh, kriff. The Guavian Death Gang. They must've caught up to us from Nantoon." Data scanned for the creatures. "I can confirm large lifeform in the vicinity." Finn asked Rey, "Ever hear of the Trillian Massacre?" Rey answers in the negative. "Good." Rey asked, "How did you load three onto the ship?" "I used to have a bigger crew." Chewie confirmed with a growl.

Han orders them to hide in a compartment. "Don't even think about taking the Falcon." "What about BB-8?" Han assured them, "BB-8 will stay with me. Somehow, I'll get rid of these guys. I do what I do best." "Where are the Rathtars?" A thud sounded just behind them. Rey screamed. Han pointed to the window, "There's one." Finn looked back at Han, "What are you going to do?" "Same thing I always do: Talk my way out of it." Chewie a negative, "Yes, I do, everytime," pointing a finger has his friend. Picard, Data and Worf find a place to be undetected. Data is recording the conversation between Han, the Gang and Kanjiklub. Rathtars join in as Rey pulls a lever from under them. Weapons fire ensues, Chewie is injured. "Come on!" They all make it back to the Millennium Falcon. Han and Rey sit in a cockpit and make the jump the lightspeed. Finn is treating Chewie's wound. "Ever made the jump to light speed inside a ship?" "Never know or asked that question until after I did it." Han pulls the lever, while a Rathtar hangs on. Rey points to the problem, "Compressor." They both are jolted to their seats, as the jump is successful.


	5. Kylo Ren Snoke

**Chapter 5:**

 **Kylo Ren and Snoke**

The Enterprise hears an audio recording. "There's been an awakening. Have you felt it?" "Yes." "The droid we seek is aboard the Millennium Falcon, in the hands of your father, Han Solo." "He means nothing to me," Kylo Ren answers assuredly. "Even you, Master of the Knights of Ren, have never faced such a test." Kylo assured Snoke again, "My allegiance is with you, Supreme Leader. No one will stand in our way."

"We shall see…We shall see!" At that, Snoke vanishes. The Enterprise alerts Captain Picard of this this audio file. "Save the file. I'll have a listen to it when I return to the Enterprise. Picard out!"


	6. It's True

**Chapter 6:**

 **It's True!**

"No, you did great. You rest." Han was assuring Chewie everything was all right. "Fugitives, huh?" Han looked on the Enterprise men, "It's good to see you guys again." Han shook Picard's hand, "Picard, Data, and Worf." Rey and Finn shook hands, "I'm Rey and this is Finn." "You piloted the Millennium Falcon with such precision, who taught you?" Data asked. Rey answered, I'm self-taught, being a scavenger since I was little. My family was taken away a long time ago." For Finn, Data asked, "Are you a pilot for the Resistance?" "Yes, I am, though I do need practice."  
"So, you guys met on Jakku, One's a scavenger, the other's a Resistance fighter." "Yes, and our droid has to get to the Illennian system, that where the base is." "The map, let's see what you got." Rey looked down at BB-8, "Go on." BB-8 looked up and opened the map, "The map isn't complete, it's only a piece." Han Solo started explaining the backstory. "Ever since Luke disappeared, people have been looking for him." Finn asked, "What happened to him?" "He was training a new generation of Jedi, one student, an apprentice turned on him and destroyed it all."  
Han looked at his old friends, "Before this, oh 25 years ago, these guys helped us win the war against the Empire. Throughout time, different scenarios would play out, but they'd leave and come back so that nothing has changed. Now, Luke is missing and people who knew him best believe he's looking for the first Jedi Temple." Rey exclaimed, "So the Jedi were real." "I could hardly believe it myself. For a long time, I thought it was a whole bunch of mumbo jumbo. One great Force controlling the Dark Side and the Light. Funny thing is, it's true. The Force, the Jedi, it's true. All of it."

An alert sounded, "You want my help, you'll get it. You want your droid delivered to the Resistance, I know an old friend, she'll get your droid home. This is our stop."

Looking to Picard, "The Enterprise can us as well" "We be delighted, Captain." Jean Luc touched his badge, "Picard to Worf, follow the Falcon to lightspeed, When we reached our destination, land the ship." "Aye, sir."


	7. Maz's Place

**Chapter 7:**

 **Maz's Place**

Solo, Rey, Finn and the Enterprise crew landed on Takodona. "Solo, why are we here again?" "To get your droid on the clean ship." "Clean?" "You think it was

luck, that Chewie and I found the Falcon? If we can find it on our scanners, then the First Order's not far behind. You want to get your droid to the Resistance

base, Maz Kanata's our best bet." "You think we can trust her?" "Relax, kid, she's managed this watering hole for a thousand years." Looking sideways, he

continues, "Maz has somewhat of an acquired taste, so let me do the talking, and whatever you do, don't stare." "At what?" Rey and Finn say simultaneously. "Any of it."

They enter the doors and see the creatures. Data uses his tricorder. "Sir, there are many types and species of aliens here. And droids." A little alien puts up a

tray of empty jugs and turns. "Han SOLO!" Time freezes for a bit, except for Solo. "Oh, boy", he whispers and raises his voice, "Hey Maz." Maz Kanata walks

toward him, "Where's my boyfriend?" "Chewie checking out the Falcon." "I like that Wookie. Well, I'm guessing you need something, desperately. Come on,

let's get to it." Maz looks at the trio's new friends, "And them?" "Oh, they're with me. They're just travelers from a different star system." "Pay us no mind,

Madame."

Han and Maz negotiate to get BB-8 to the Resistance and to Leia., After much discussion, Finn is about to leave. Data intervenes. "I do not believe your

departure is a wise course of action." "What do you mean?" Han asks. "Shall I tell him or you?" Picard, knowing Data's thought process (for they had

discussed it previously). Finn turned to Rey, "I'm not Resistance. I'm a stormtrooper, but I abandoned my post and ran into you. The best way to resistance

the First Order is to run." Picard interjected, "I disagree, Mr. Finn." "Stay with us, Finn." Rey pleaded. Finn sat down. Suddenly, something caught Rey's

attention. "Rey?" Rey rises from her seat, and proceeds to a downward stairwell. "Where is she going?" Finn asked. "Don't know." "Her destiny lies there,"

Maz said.

Rey finds a room, being drawn to it. Somehow, the door opens without her pushing buttons.

She continues down the corridor and when the voice gets more coherent, she sees a chest, and opens and sees a lightsaber. She reaches out and suddenly,

she sees the past, present and future. After the vision, she falls back into the room. Maz Kanata approached her, "What was that?" Rey asked. Maz Kanata

answers, "The lightsaber there belonged to Luke and his father before; and now it calls to you." Rey defiantly says, "I'm not touching that thing ever again."

Maz Kanata says in a calm voice, "I am no Jedi; but I know the Force. I have seen evil take many forms. First it was the Sith, the Empire. Today, it is the

First Order. Feel the Force. Feel it's energy." Han, Chewie, and Finn catch up. Maz Kanata holds up the lightsaber and Han asked, "Where did you get that?'

"That is a story for another time," Maz answered.

All of sudden, the ground starts to shake, with dust and rock falling around them. "There here! Those beasts!"

The First Order lands and attacks Maz's place. The crew of the Enterprise enters into orbit and the crew begins landing security teams on the ground to

engage the troopers in combat. Mr. Worf, with a contingent of Klingons with General Alexander, his son, and Chancellor Martok, "For the Resistance!" Yelled

the Klingons who were passengers on the Enterprise before the jump.

Stormtroopers gain a foot hold and arrest some fighters and pilots; but the Resistance fighters came on. Rey and separated from the rest of the group.

In landed Kylo Ren, and a trooper reported, "Sir, there are some individuals two klicks to the West." Kylo Ren sensed Rey and she fired the gun given to her

by Han, with Kylo resisting every shot with the Force or blocking it with his lightsaber. He used the Force to make Rey freeze her movements.

A trooper approaches, "Sir, we're being outnumbered" Kylo Ren ordered, "Pull the division out." Ren puts Rey in a slumber and carries her to his ship.

Finn catches up to Han, "Solo, they took her." "I know, kid." Picard put a hand on Finn, "The Enterprise will monitor movements."

A long ship landed and Han and Chewie stood waiting. People come out and Leia Solo exits the ship. Han walks toward her and see C-3PO, "Captain Solo, it is

I, C-3PO, you probably don't recognize me because of the red arm." Han put a hand up, "Shut up, Goldenrod, please." "Oh, still as rude as ever." He took

BB-8 away. Han and Leia exchange small talk. Chewie hugs her. Han stepped aside, "Captain?" Picard, "Hello General Leia. I believe you remember

Commander Data and my first officer, Mr. Worf." "First officer?" "Yes, ma'am," Worf replied. "Commander Riker and Troi have their own joint command with

the USS Titan. They could not join us." Picard explained. "At least there are some friends I remember." Han said, "Leia, I saw him. I saw our son." "I never

knew you had a son, Captain." "You never asked, " Han replied


	8. The Meeting

**Chapter 8:  
The Meeting**

Finn, Han, Leia approached the Resistance Movement base and Finn sees that BB-8 is reunited with Poe. The Starfleet officers walk with Finn. "Poe?" Poe

Dameron meet up, hug Finn and explains himself. "How did you escape?" Data asked. "I used an escape pod as we entered the atmosphere. It flew me far

from you. I was found by some scavengers and found a way back."

"Captain, we couldn't see him in our scanners, possibly because of our faulty sensors." Data said. Picard nodded, "We were still running tests on the

Enterprise." Picard introduces himself to Poe. "This is my first officer Mr. Worf and my second officer Commander Data."

"We need to get to the General."

Poe catches up to General Leia, "General, this is Finn. He needs to talk to you." "And I need to talk to him, but Han and Captain Picard told me everything I

needed to hear. Lets get to the plan.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, aliens and droids alike, with the help of Captain Han Solo and Chewbacca of Kashyyyk, and the crew of the Enterprise, we have

defeated the First Order for the time being; but our work has only begun. First objective: Retrieve Rey. Second objective: Destroy Starkiller Base. Suggestions?"

Officer spoke of the mass of Starkiller Base and what it does. It was powering up its weapon and targeting the Resistance Base as they spoke. Han, Chewie,

Finn, and the Starfleet officers planned on getting Rey and shutting down the shields. Poe Dameron would lead the X-wing squads to destroy the Base when

called upon.


	9. Rey Resists

**Chapter 9:  
Rey Resists**

Kylo Ren crouches as Rey opens her eyes to find herself in restraints. Ren interrogates her, trying to get answers. "Get out of my head." "You will never be as

strong as Darth Vader." Somehow, she knows the name of the greatest Sith Lord in history.

Ren leaves and converses with Snoke, "The scavenger resisted YOU!" "She is strong in the Force; untrained but stronger than she knows."

Rey sees a stormtrooper near by. "You will remove these restraints and leave the cell with the door open." "I'll tighten the restraints, scavenger scum." Rey

relaxes and again says, "You will remove these restraints and leave the cell with the door open." The trooper repeated in first person. "And you'll drop your

weapon." "And I'll drop my weapon." The weapon clamored on the floor. Rey moved quickly.

Han and Chewie and Finn move about finding a way in. They approached the base and meet up with Captain Phasma. They force her to shut down the shields

and threaten her with a trash compactor." The X-wing squadron fly in formation, weapons charged. Han and Chewie meet up with Rey and she and Finn hug.

Ren sees that the cell is empty, goes into a rage. He then assembles a team and searches for Han and Chewie and Rey. They find a bridge with is rigged with

explosives. The Enterprise goes in and helps the X-wing squadrons defeat StarKiller Base. Han Solo tries to get his son back. Ren impales his father with the

lightsaber. The Enterprise crew beam Han's body aboard to Sickbay and try to revive him.

Rey and Finn in the snow are flanked by Ren. "Traitor!"

Finn and Ren fight with lightsabers. Ren overpowers him. Ren attempts to use the Force to get the fallen saber. Rey retrieves it instead. Ren vs. Rey. Rey

overpowers him. The grounds quakes and breaks between them. Rey and fallen Finn are retrieved by Chewie. They are taken back to Base where R2D2 is

reactivated and he holds the remainder of the map. BB-8 gets the piece that Poe Dameron held and they two connect. "We've found Luke."

Rey and Chewie, Picard, Worf, and Data find the place where the map showed.

"Rey, my crew and I must return to our ship. We intend to return someday." Rey said, "Thank you for your assistance Captain, Commanders." Nodding to both Worf and Data. "Please be safe up there," Data said. "I will. May the Force be with you." "A dear friend of mine would reply," lifting his hand, Picard gave the famous Vulcan salute, "Live long and Prosper." Touching his combadge, "Picard to Rio Grande, three to beam up."

Rey alone walks the path to find Master Luke Skywalker. Rey holds out the saber.


End file.
